


A Plan

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: They used to say they would never part, that they were brother and sister unto the end. They were too little then to understand that their paths would be different from the first, being a boy and a girl, and that their presentations would only create an even bigger gulf between them. Still, Jess never forgot the quiet boy she used to play with.





	A Plan

They used to say they would never part, that they were brother and sister unto the end. They were too little then to understand that their paths would be different from the first, being a boy and a girl, and that their presentations would only create an even bigger gulf between them.

Still, Jess never forgot the quiet boy she used to play with, even if he was several years older than her and his siblings used to mock him for spending time with a little girl, and him going away to be a sailor has caused her many anxious moments, especially during the war.

Now, though, Captain Castiel Novak is coming home, she read it in a paper not too long ago.

She was prepared to hear from him eventually; undoubtedly he would have found a conventional way to let her know he was doing well.

She didn’t expect the letter she’s holding in her hands.

Few alphas would bother sending a letter to an omega they are not related or mated to, and it’s touching how important she still is to him after all these years in which they were separated with no means of communication.

Her mate takes one look at her face and says, “We should invite him for a visit as soon as his family can spare him”.

She all but throws herself into his arms; and when she hears her brother-in-law chuckling behind her back, another plan forms, aside from enjoying her childhood friend’s visits as much as possible.

She’ll never be able to say why, but by the time she turns around to mock-frown at Dean, she has decided that he should spend as much time in Cas’ presence as possible. They’re almost the same age, after all, and who knows what could happen?

True, Dean has never showed interest in any alpha, as far as she’s aware of; but she knows he wishes for a mate and a family of his own, even though he’s convinced himself that it will never come to pass. She (and, she’s certain, Mrs. Leeds, although they’ve naturally never spoken about it) has kept her eyes wide open for any potential match since Sam first introduced her to his brother, but so far...

Still, Dean is a wonderful man, and anyone would be happy to have him as a mate. Jess and Sam would gladly give up his company (while missing him dreadfully, but some sacrifices have to be made) if he were to find an establishment of his own with a mate he loves as dearly as they love one another.

And if anyone’s ready to give that love...

She remembers Cas’ gentle smile when she begged him to read to her.

Her friend arrives much sooner than anticipated, having chosen to stay at the inn in town rather than intrude on another alpha’s territory; apparently his family isn’t anxious to see him.

She jumps up and runs towards him as soon as he enters the room; Dean is ostensibly busy reading.

Cas obviously grew a little after she saw him the last time; he must have been sixteen then, she remembers, reflecting on all the years that have passed them by.

And yet...

There are some changes...

She’s only hoping right now, however. They’ve been mated without producing children for years now, but she has the feeling...

Her dreams can wait. She has two wonderful men to introduce.

She’s spared having to do it from Sam coming to meet them and as always introducing Dean as his “older brother” emphasis on their respective ages in the hope that strangers will show him the respect he deserves.

Cas does, and more.

They’re soon talking about novels, and she can see his eyes travel now and then to Dean’s purple tie, obviously wondering why this wonderful omega would choose not to mate.

By the end of his call, there have been several signs, and she quickly ensures that she and Cas are left alone for a few minutes. She needs to be certain.

To her surprise, Cas actually asks if Dean has ever been mated, confused as to why he wouldn’t be.

That evening, she’s all smiles.

Dean happy, Cas as her brother...

She can already see it, and the future looks perfect.

Especially if...

To distract herself, she announces to her mate, “Guess what? Castiel is interested in Dean”.

“Are you sure?”

“He asked if he’s ever been mated. And no, it wasn’t just polite interest. I can tell.”

“How do you know?” 

“I knew you were interested, didn’t you? And you took forever to propose. Let’s hope Castiel is a bit faster.”

He really did take forever – or at least it seemed like it to her than, because, while getting all the encouragement she hoped for, she knows that several other omegas would have enjoyed his attentions.

And from there on, romance blooms.

It’s not difficult to see – at all.

Cas visits them constantly, and while they talk a lot about the past and the future, because her dearest hopes have finally been fulfilled after all, but he always spares Dean some time; in fact, she’s certain he comes to see him as much as he wishes to see her.

She isn’t jealous at all. She remembers what it feels like, being courted.

Sam stays sceptical of their mutual affection, and she can’t understand why.

Cas’ eyes constantly follow Dean, wherever they are, even at balls where he’s being harassed by omegas ready to mate.

Can’t they say how smitten he is?

The only small discomfort left in Jess’ world is – well, it’s a horrible thing to think, but it’s Dean. Sometimes he reciprocates Cas’ attempts to get him away from everyone for a few short minutes, and he’s always glad to go on rides with him, and he lights up when he offers to accompany him to the theatre.

And Jess’ condition certainly allows her to claim faintness often enough for them to be left alone.

So there should be no question of an engagement coming rather soon. They certainly don’t need to wait until they’re older.

And yet...

Dean seems so aloof at times. Almost as if he doesn’t really like Cas.

And what if that is indeed the case? What if he’s drawn between his indifference and the wish for a house of its own? Cas may be the best offer he could possibly get, but...

She wishes both her brother-in-law and her friend to mate out of love, like she did.

So she keeps watching them dance around each other, unsure why Cas doesn’t just ask. Dean is too good a person not to be completely honest with him when he does. And if the captain should then choose to withdraw...

True, Sam thinks Dean’s deeply in love, but since there’s little to no change in his demeanour and behaviour, she cannot be sure.

But then she watches Cas lead Dean across the dance floor, Mrs. Leeds shooting her bright, knowing grins, and all her hopes returns.

Only to be dashed when Dean explains in the carriage that the captain is kind to him, nothing more.

What is going on?

She is starting to wonder if she should ask Sam to interfere. True, Cas probably wouldn’t like it (and Dean definitely won’t) but what does it matter if that brief irritation should be followed by a lifetime of happiness?

And then Dean comes down for one of the evenings they have to give, even in her condition and fearing her old friend might get his heart broken, wearing a blue tie the exact shade of Cas’ eyes.

She knows her hopes will be fulfilled long before Dean and Cas come back into the room.

**Ten years later**

They’ve finally put their combined broods to bed. Now they’ll have some peace, at least.

Not that the noise stopped them from enjoying the day.

Cas and Dean have really become the kings of the neighbourhood in the last decade, but they still make certain to have “family-only” days, and if it so happens that Lady Naomi shows up with Lord Crowley, nobody mentions it.

She joins Sam on the couch; he’s watching Dean and Cas whisper what are probably another round of sweet nothings to each other in a corner.

“Really, they’ve been mated for ten years and have six children, you would think they would show some restraint – “

She raises an eyebrow.

“Is that you or the tongues in the neighbourhood wagging?”

Of course people talk. That’s just what they do. And Dean’s and Cas’ continued happiness is a slap in the face to some who were rather put out when the dashing captain decided to propose to the neighbourhood’s oldest spinster.

“You know I am just kidding”.

“Of course I do” she replies, turning her head away when Cas drags Dean into a gentle kiss.

She’ll always be glad that her friend decided to visit instead of returning to his family all these years ago.


End file.
